Device monitoring tools, cash management, and transaction management tools typically focus on managing individual endpoints, such as a Self-Service Terminal (SST). These tools cannot determine, evaluate, monitor, or track trends that affect multiple endpoints. Current systems also fail to consider external events that affect individual endpoints. Some systems require human input to manage individual endpoints.
Device monitoring tools provide information based on a real time machine data feed at the micro level of an individual endpoint. However, these tools fail to provide or consider real world factors outside of the machine data feed of the individual endpoint. The device monitoring tools are reliant on data originating from the endpoint itself.